Obession
by Black-Midnight-Soul
Summary: Ginny and Harry have liked each other for a long time. What happened one cold december night in the busy common room, when Ginny walks in alone. Ginny's Point of View. Song fic to Obession, by Amiel.


**Whee- another song ficy. This one is about Harry and Ginny in the common room. **

**Song: Obbession, by Amiel**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

**Obession (I love you)**

_Your never boring,  
Your always changing,  
You feel amazing  
Take me  
Lead the way.  
Im serious  
Delirious  
So into this  
Let time slip away. _

I stood at the opening of the portarit hole. Harry was standing, and talking with Ron and Hermione not too far away from me. I felt my insides burn up, as Harry's eyes traveled to where I was standing. I suddenly felt very thankful it was dark, as I could feel the burning in my face. Harry stood there, just watching me stand there. He was smileing, but more to himself then anything.

I congratulated myself for fooling everyone, saying I got over Harry. The truth was that I never had. In fact, I still love him even more then every before. I clearly stated she had _given up _on Harry, not _gotten over _him. Did he just wink at me? Oh my god- Harry just winked at me!_  
  
Crazy about you  
Im no good without  
What more can i say _

I must look like a fool, just standing here by myself, stairing at Harry- but hell, he was doing it to. I should say something. But what. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Decieding that I failed, I quickly shut it._  
  
I love you  
And everything you do  
I need you  
Dont ever say we're through  
I love you  
The sun is shining  
The world is smiling  
Baby I love you _

He's just so perfect. His perfect smile, and gorgeous eyes, and the way the sun shines off his hair on the pitch. _  
  
Your stupid laugh  
Your salty skin  
The heat within  
And i cant help my self  
I want to touch it baby  
Look what you've made me  
I want to do to you  
The things id never do. _

There's just one problem with my obbession- he's off limits. 100% percent, off limits. He's Ron's best friend, and not to mention the fact he's bloody famous. What would he ever want with me?  
Ron said a joke, and Hermione laughed. Harry snapped out of his trance on me and laughed to. I love that laugh. That stupid little laugh. Suddenly I noticed that I was standing in the door way, and slowly began to make my way over to the couch, almost never peeling my eyes off the God standing with my brother, and his girlfriend. Oh yes- girlfriend. They havn't really told anyone, but I've seen them snogging a few times. Horrifed and scared for life I am.  
_  
Im stuck without you  
Im less without you  
What more can i say _

I just cant let go of him. Harry's to perfect. Without him, I'm nothing. Harry's my everything, my anything. Well, not really because- well, he's not mine now is he? Stupid Weasley luck..._  
  
I love you  
And everything you do  
I need you  
Dont ever say we're through  
I love you  
The sun is shining  
The world is smiling  
Baby i love you _

_I love you  
__And everything you do  
I need you  
Dont ever say we're through  
I love you  
The sun is shining  
The world is smiling  
Baby i love you _

It seemed like everything was right for a second. Harry smiled at me again, as I stood in front of the fire. I watched as Hermione smacked him and said something that sounded very much like either 'stop stairing, and just go do it!' or 'stop glareing and move it!' Harry looked at her quickly, and then to Ron. Ron raised and eyebrow.  
I think my heart just skipped a beat. Harry grinned, and began to walk around Hermione and Ron. On my god- oh my god- he's coming this way._  
  
See these hands they wanna touch you  
See these eyes they wanna watch you  
See this mouth it has to taste you  
As our lips part i start to miss you  
And with my arms wrapped around you  
I breathe in and i devour you _

Harry stopped infront of me. I opened my mouth to say hi, but he raised his fingers to my lips to silence me. What was a I supposed to do? I closed my mouth, and staired into his wonderful emerald green eyes, and I felt my knees give.  
Shivers went down my spin, at Harry ran his fingers though my hair. Slolwy, he rested both of his hands around my waist, and I felt very tigaly. The common room went silent, as everyone seemed to be indulged in what the famous Harry Potter, and the youngest, poorest Weasley where about to do. I didn't really care. All that matter, was me and him.  
_  
Im stuck without you  
I cant live without you  
What more can i say _

I dont know what I would do if he pulled away right now. No. This is too perfect, I needed him, and I dear say- by the look in his eyes, I think he needed me to. My heart speed up, and Harry pulled me in closer. The moment was perfect.  
"I love you." he wispered._  
  
I love you  
And everything you do  
I need you  
Dont ever say we're through  
I love you  
The sun is shining  
The world is smiling  
Baby i love _

"I love you to." I smiled back. I didn't know what else to say. He leaned in close to me, and I felt our lips connect. I swear to god, my heart stopped for a second. My knees seemed to go weak, and everything else seemed totally gone. I wanted nothing more then this moment._  
  
I love you  
And everything you do  
I need you  
Dont ever say we're through  
I love you  
Could we stay together?  
Be mine forever  
Say you love me too._

I kissed him back happily. I dont know how long we stood there, but it was the appuleding of the room that brought us both back to realty. My head shot down, and I felt my face burn. I noticed Harry was a little pink cheecked to, and his head had gone up, so I wispered to him, "I've waited so long for that."  
Harry looked down at me, and wispered back, "Not for as long as I have." my heart jumped. If it wheren't for my rib cage- I think it would have jumped right out of my chest.

* * *

**REVIEW**


End file.
